


Ferris Wheels

by JournalOfDeath



Series: Twdg drabbles [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Drabble, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Aasim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22169662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JournalOfDeath/pseuds/JournalOfDeath
Summary: One small Ferris Wheel ride leads to confessions and an important question.
Relationships: Aasim/Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: Twdg drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595815
Kudos: 5





	Ferris Wheels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maybemitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybemitch/gifts).



"I am not getting on that, Louis."

Aasim huffed, crossing his arms. His boyfriend sighed and pouted his brown eyes as he begged him. Aasim sometimes found it hard to resist that damn stare. 

"Please, babe! It's just a Ferris Wheel!" 

Aasim scoffed and shook his head. "I'm afraid of heights." He confessed, playing with his hands nervously. 

Louis smiled gently at him and took one of his shaking hands in his, lacing their fingers together, he squeezed gently and led him to the line. Aasim's eyes widened and before he could say anything Louis shushed him.

"Hey... Hey, It's okay, I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you." He soothed, his voice soft and sweet. Aasim nodded and squeezed his hand. His panic kept on growing as they were seated on the ride. 

"Doing great, babe. Now open your eyes." Louis laughed. 

Aasim frowned, his eyes were closed? 

Slowly, he opened his eyes. They were high in the air, the lights shined brightly around the fair. Aasim could see everything. It was like they were on top of the world. A breathy laugh escaped his lips and he turned to Louis and his eyes widened. 

"L-Lou?" He asked. 

The boy in question had a blue ring box in his hands, the lid flipped open to reveal an Onyx and silver ring. A shocked gasp works its way out of his lips. 

"I know this may be weird, asking you here of all places." Louis laughed nervously. Aasim chuckled and shook his head, motioning for Louis to continue. "But I'm not a normal guy. Aasim Abidi, will you spend the rest of your life with me?" By this point, tears were streaming down Louis' face, and all Aasim could do was nod like a mad man. 

"Yes!" He choked out, Louis smiled through his tears and took his hand, slowly sliding the ring on his finger. Then he leaned in for a kiss. When they broke the kiss Louis smirked at him. 

"Looks like your fear of heights is gone." He laughed, looking into his eyes. Aasim smiled softly and laced their fingers together. 

"Guess you're right."


End file.
